A Kiss Complicates Things
by BlueHachi
Summary: After an emotional confrontation on the roof takes an unexpected turn, Hachiman just wants to forget about it and move on. Hayato, on the other hand, isn't willing to let things go, nor is he willing to forget. So now Hachiman has to deal with his feeling towards the members of the service club, all while dealing with the strangely tempting advances of a troublesome blonde.


**AN: So I recently read a story on AO3 called "** **And Yet, Hayama Hayato Can Still Surprise"** **that inspired me to write this. If you haven't read that and are interested in a HxH pairing, I would recommend you go read it, cause it was a fun read(though be warned that there were some nsfw things in it).**

 **Also, in case anyone is wondering, the pairing for this story is undecided for me. As I write more of the story and things progress, I'll probably get a better idea of where things will end and who Hachiman will end up with. Until then, its really anyone's game(Okay, maybe not anyone. Some people have higher chances).**

 **P.S. If you somehow can't tell, this has Hachiman/Hayato in it. If you don't like Yaoi or just don't like this pairing, just don't read it and please don't flame.**

* * *

In a lot of ways, Hayama Hayato and Hikigaya Hachiman were different from one another. While Hayato was blonde haired and blue eyed, Hikigaya was black-haired and grey-eyed. While Hayato was popular and well-loved, Hikigaya was disliked and a loner. And while Hayato was expected to be the perfect nice guy, Hikigaya was expected to be the villain. If he were to be dramatic, Hayato might even say that they were like light and darkness. Really, it seemed as if the two of them should have never spoken, let alone had any sort of relationship.

However, that is not how things turned out.

Due to some circumstances Hayato did not know about, Hikigaya found himself involved with Yukinoshita Yukino, Hayato's greatest regret. And because of this, Hikigaya became an opportunity for Hayama to fix a past mistake and be forgiven. So despite just how different the two of them were, and how far apart they were when it came to social hierarchies, Hayato found himself interacting with and paying attention to Hikigaya.

Originally, his plan had been to befriend Hikigaya in an attempt to get closer to Yukino again. That might sound pretty bad, but it wasn't as if Hayato had intended to fake his friendship with Hikigaya. Sure, there would have been an underhanded reason for the friendship, but he had intended to truly befriend Hikigaya, helping the loner, as well as himself, in the process. Maybe that was still quite selfish, but Hayato was never as perfect as people liked to think of him as.

Unfortunately, his plan hadn't really worked out. Several attempts of his were hindered by others, but in the end, the thing that truly ruined his first plan was Hikigaya himself. Hikigaya was just too different from Hayato, their ideologies fundamentally at odds. Worst of all was just how much Hikigaya was able to help Yukino change, despite the short amount of time they knew each other. It made Hayato feel inferior and question his own choices. Which is why Hayato decided that his original plan wasn't going to work.

Of course, that didn't mean he had given up Hikigaya. While he couldn't see them ever being friends(without one of them changing greatly), he knew that Hikigaya was still his greatest chance of fixing his mistake with Yukino, especially given how it seemed that Hikigaya was slowly making his way into Yukino's heart. The only problem was figuring out how to handle Hikigaya. He needed to stay on good terms with Hikigaya to get his help, but Hayato had to figure out how to do that, all while dealing with how Hikigaya made him doubt himself.

That was a very difficult thing to do and could be quite frustrating at times. It was even more frustrating when Hayato wasn't the one approaching the other and was the one being approached, as inevitably that would leave him on the back foot. That's why he found himself retreating to the roof today after he found out that the service club had taken up a request that involved him again.

In hindsight, it wasn't really the best of ideas. Hikigaya had approached him once already, and he had shot down the nosey service club member easily enough. He hadn't needed to try and isolate himself to get away. However, with the guilt and stress he had been feeling due to him avoiding telling others his choice for his career path, he found himself in one of the rare moments where he'd rather be alone.

And of course, as expected of someone like Hikigaya, he had found Hayato and now had him cornered on the roof. With no one else around, Hayato had no excuses or people to help divert Hikigaya. He could have just left without speaking to the other boy, but then Hikigaya just had to go for a low blow. A blow that once again made Hayato doubt himself and feel inferior.

Usually, Hayato could bury the feelings of doubt and inferiority behind his 'nice' mask. Today, however, he didn't seem to be able to do that. Maybe it was the stress of dancing around the topic of his future career path with his friends. Maybe he was just finally fed up with these feeling that Hikigaya caused in him. But regardless of what it was that caused it, Hayato was done being nice.

"I'll say it again, Hikitani," Hayato said, his tone cold as he stepped towards the slightly shorter boy. He closed the distance until they were just barely apart, using his slight height advantage to look down at Hikigaya. "I'm not telling you my choice. This is one request your just going to have to accept not completing. And I would appreciate it if you just dropped this and not talk about things you know nothing about."

Hikigaya narrowed his eyes. "Really, Hayama? You can't even say that you're not using Miura, so you want to intimate me to end this conversation? You're normally much better at this."

Hayato's fist tightened at his sides. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with Yumiko. It was very complex and weighed on him a lot, and the last person he wanted to talk about it with was Hikigaya. But something kept him from just walking away. Maybe he was just tired of always losing Hikigaya when it came to confrontations like this. Maybe it was just the anger. Whatever it was, it kept him from brushing by and leaving.

"Just drop it," Hayato hissed out, glaring down into the defiant grey eyes staring back at him. Despite being the one looking down, he couldn't help but feel like he was being looked down upon. "My relationship with Yumiko has nothing to do with you?"

"Relationship, huh?" Hikigaya said, his tone almost mocking. "I guess you can call it that. Though I would call it a parasitic one, given what you get at her expense." Hayato's fist clenched tighter, but Hikigaya continued on. "Though I guess you can call it mutualism as well. After all, you get your protection from other girls, and she gets whatever scraps of affection you're willing to give her."

Hayato couldn't take it anymore. He'd already been annoyed when Hikigaya cornered him up here but hearing him say these things pushed him over the edge. He grabbed Hikigaya roughly by his collar and glared hatefully at him.

"What are you going to do, Hayama?" Hikigaya asked, his face impassive despite his obvious discomfort at being grabbed like this. "Are you going to hit me? Just because you don't like what you're hearing? Just because you can't handle the truth?"

Hayato trembled in anger. In truth, he wanted to punch Hikigaya in the face very much. He was normally not a violent person, but the tone of Hikigaya's voice and his words were just so aggravating. The way he could mock and look down upon Hayato, even in this situation, made him want to wipe the hypothetical smirk off of Hikigaya's face.

But Hayato held himself back. He knew that it might feel satisfying for a moment, but in the end, he would have just lost. Because being forced to use physical violence wouldn't solve anything. Hikigaya would take the punch and just continue to mock him, laughing at him and his pathetic attempts to at winning this argument with force.

No, he needed to do something else. He needed to put Hikigaya on the back foot. He needed to show Hikigaya that he was the superior one and that Hikigaya couldn't play these games with him anymore. That Hikigaya had no right to doubt his relationships when Hikigaya's own were just as wrong.

But how? How could he do this? What could he do to completely and utterly throw Hikigaya off balance? What could he—

An idea came to Hayato like a flash. It was bit ridiculous, but he could see it working. At the very least, it would put Hikigaya completely off balance and would definitely chase him away. But did he dare?

"Well?" Hikigaya asked, his impassive face turning into a sneer for a moment. "Are you just going to hold onto me like this the whole day?"

That settled it. At that moment, there was nothing more Hayato wanted to do than to wipe that sneer off of Hikigaya face. By whatever means necessary.

"Just remember," Hayato said, his voice a low growl. "You made me do this."

Hikigaya returned his glare and his body tense up. No doubt he was expecting a punch. That actually made Hayato smirk, as he imagined just how shocked Hikigaya was going to be. Yes, this was the right decision.

"What are you smirking ab—" Hikigaya tried to ask angrily, only to be cut off as Hayato finally did as he planned.

And kissed him.

Hard.

Hayato's plan was rather simple. He'd kissed the boy hard on the lips, and do it long enough to leave a lasting impression. He himself was rather comfortable with his own sexuality and a meaningless kiss would hardly affect him much. Hikigaya on the other hand, probably didn't have the experience to handle such a thing, and might even take days to recover. At the very least, he would have run away due to the shock and confusion and finally leave Hayato alone.

That had been the plan, anyway.

But as they say, plans never survive contact with the enemy. And Hayato's plan most certainly did not survive Hikigaya.

The first thing that went wrong was how it felt. Much to Hayato's surprise, Hikigaya's lips felt pleasantly soft. Not only that, but as their lips touched, what could have only been described as electricity shot through his body; not in an unpleasant way, either, but a delightful one.

It was almost enough to make Hayato call things off, unable to deal with the feeling this kiss was causing. What stopped him, though, was the next thing that went wrong, Hikigaya's own reaction to the kiss after his initial shock disappeared. Instead of fighting or just baring with it, like Hayato expected, Hikigaya actually melted into the kiss, holding onto Hayato in an almost desperate fashion and kissing him back.

This should have made Hayato want to end the kiss even more, but it did the complete opposite. It made him want to kiss Hikigaya more. Not only was this a fascinating side of the other boy, but the way he desperately kissed back was truly amazing. While it was clumsy and inexperienced, the pure need and desire made up for it, along with the electrifying feeling that seemed to exude from Hikigaya.

Hayato ended up deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue against Hikigaya's lips and easily getting access. He tasted sweet coffee in the other boy's mouth and decided he liked that very much. So much so, that he wanted to taste every last bit of it, and he explored everything he could, his tongue dancing inside Hikigaya's mouth.

Moans escaped the two of them as the kissed continued. It lasted for what felt like an eternity, and by the end of it, the two of them had their bodies pressed tightly together, not an inch of space between them. Even when they finally pulled their lips apart, each desperately needing air, they kept their close hold upon one another.

As he caught his breath, Hayato stared at Hikigaya in wonder. He'd never considered it before, but seeing Hikigaya with his lips parted, glistening with saliva, and his eyes heavy and filled desire, made him realized that Hikigaya was rather cute. Sure, his eyes usually weren't the best, but they almost looked adorable when clouded with lust.

Hayato opened his mouth to tell Hikigaya that but stopped when he noticed something was wrong. Very quickly, the look of lust and desire in Hikigaya's eyes disappeared and they widened in shock, as if he had just realized what had happened. Then that shock turned into horror. Before Hayato could react, Hikigaya suddenly pushed him hard.

"Wait!" Hayato called out as he steadied himself, but it was already too late. Hikigaya had fled the moment after he pushed, and door to the school was already slamming shut as Hayato moved to chase.

By the time he to the door and pulled it open, all traces of Hikigaya were gone.

Hayato stared at the empty stairway for a second before he cursed out loud. This had been the result he wanted. When this stupid idea first popped into his mind, this was exactly what he had in mind happening in the end. But after everything he felt from that kiss, he only felt empty instead of satisfied.

"Damn it!"


End file.
